


Massage

by AllTimeBillie (BillieLD)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, I'll get better at tagging one day, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLD/pseuds/AllTimeBillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's in pain and Rob is sick of hearing him complain so he suggests something. Richard likes the idea but he also has his own idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no inspiration these days and I decided to try to write something with random prompts I find on Tumblr... This is one of those that ended up working out. The prompt was “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Also, I don't usually write smut so I'm sorry if it's not that good...

“Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?” Rob said hesitantly. 

Richard turned around on his bed, laying on his stomach and groaning at the fact that it still didn't ease the sharp pain he felt in his back. “If you think it might help, then I'll take anything.” He said. 

“Well, I can't promise it'll help but we've got nothing to lose, right?” Rob said, getting on the bed, straddling Richard's legs. 

“Just get on with it if you're gonna do anything about it.” Richard grumbled.

“God, you're cranky.” Rob said as he got to work, slipping his hands under Richard's shirt. 

“Well, it hurts and I'm sick of it.” Richard said, trying to relax against Rob's hands. He didn't find much change in the pain but it felt good to feel Rob's hands against his skin.  
They kept going for a little while, the silence in the room filled by the small groans coming from Richard whenever the pain eased up or became too sharp. Rob didn't know how he knew, but he could differentiate the sounds coming from his best friend, knowing when something felt good and when something hurt. After a little while, Rob slipped Richard's shirt off of him, making it easier for him to reach his shoulders. 

“Oh, that's actually really nice.” Richard almost moaned when Rob's fingers pressed into his shoulders, easing some of the pain running through him. Rob smiled and kept going, digging his fingers into Richard's shoulder a little harder and, this time, Richard actually moaned. “Fuck Rob, that's good.” 

Richard squirmed a bit under Rob, trying to get more pressure on his back and moaning every time Rob's fingers pressed into his back. Rob was still straddling Richard's thighs and, whatever the older man thought he was doing, it was starting to affect him. Rob shifted a bit, hoping Richard wouldn't say anything if he could feel the problem growing in his pants but, of course, things were never that easy with Rich. 

“I can feel it y'know. I don't mind.” Richard said. “Actually, I might've exaggerated a bit, hoping this would happen.” He said, swallowing back a moan as Rob's fingers dug a bit harder into his back. Rob stopped any movement, feeling a blush coloring his cheeks. “Hey, c'mon you're not gonna leave me hanging there?” Rich asked. “I'm hard too y'know, so while we're there we could just-” He tried to say but was soon interrupted when Rob turned him around, getting back on top of him to straddle his thighs once again. “Hey, careful, I wasn't lying when I said my back hurt.” The older said. 

“Shut up.” The younger said, bending down to kiss Richard as he started to grind his hips against his best friend's. 

Richard moaned at the friction and pressure he could feel against his dick. “Fuck, Rob.” He moaned. 

Rob bent down a bit more, biting on Richard's collarbones and the older man's hands immediately went up to grab at the back of Rob's shirt, struggling to take it off. When he finally did take it off, his hands went right back up to Rob's back, trying to force him down on him. Rob let go, just laying on top of Richard, still rubbing his hips against the older man's, Richard also thrusting up to meet him. 

“Don't hold back Rich.” Rob said in the crook of the older man's neck. 

Richard moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his hips starting to lose rhythm. “Fuck...” Richard choked out, his nails starting to dig in Rob's back. 

“You close?” Rob asked, his hips also losing rhythm, becoming more frantic. 

Richard moaned out and nodded, thrusting up against Rob twice more before coming in his pants, holding onto Rob while Rob kept thrusting, coming only a few seconds later, groaning against the older man's neck. 

Rob tried to get off of Richard but the older man's arms stayed locked around him, refusing to let go.

“Rich, maybe we should take a shower or something. I kinda feel gross.” Rob said, half-heartedly pushing against Richard's chest. 

“But I'm comfy.” Richard whined. Rob moved against him once again and finally managed to get out of his grasp. “Okay, now I feel gross.” He said, getting up to follow Rob to the bathroom. “Next time we really need to take our pants off, no need to hurry that much.” He stated as he grabbed Rob's hand.

“Yup, totally. But it was worth it anyway.” Rob said, closing the door behind them.


End file.
